The East Wind takes us all in the end
by 0zym4ndias
Summary: Ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer après la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 "His Last Vow".
1. The game is never over

**Note de l'auteure : **Pardon à tous ceux qui suivaient ma fanfic "What now?" mais comme j'ai entre temps regardé l'épisode final de la saison 3, toutes mes idées ne tenaient plus ! Alors j'ai remplacé cette fanfic par la nouvelle que je viens de commencer d'écrire, et qui a vocation d'imaginer une possible suite (jusqu'à la sortie de la S4). Je suis revenue à un mode de narration plus classique, étant donné qu'on m'a signalé que ma textfic était un peu difficile à suivre :-)

**Chapitre 1 : The game is never over**

Assis dans le jet privé en direction de l'Europe de l'Est, Sherlock ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du hublot, mémorisant toutes les informations possibles relatives à John, une dernière fois.

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, mais cela ne le surprit guère. John était la personne avait compté le plus pour lui... si on excluait Barberousse. Mais il n'était plus un enfant désormais. Et il ne commettrait certainement pas l'erreur d'espérer revoir John un jour, tout comme il s'était accroché désespérément, à l'idée qu'il reverrait un jour Barberousse. Barberousse qui selon Mycroft, vivait désormais heureux dans un champ de fleurs.

« Monsieur ? C'est votre frère. »

« Mycroft ? » questionna froidement Sherlock.

« Bonjour, petit frère. Comment vis-tu ton exil ? » répondit Mycroft d'une voix veloutée.

Oh, Sherlock haïssait ce ton mielleux.

« Je suis seulement _parti_ depuis 4 minutes. »

« Bien, j'espère vraiment que tu as retenu la leçon. Il se trouve que nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, décide-toi ! Qui a besoin de moi cette fois ? »

Une voix perchée étrangement familière grésilla à travers le combiné.

« Je vous ai manqué ? Je vous ai manqué ? »

« L'Angleterre », répondit Mycroft d'un ton sarcastique.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Moriarty s'était suicidé sous ses yeux. Il avait passé deux ans à démanteler patiemment son organisation. Il était effectivement possible qu'une nouvelle organisation criminelle ait décidé d'usurper le nom de Moriarty, mais la vidéo avait été diffusée exactement au moment de son départ… coïncidence ?

« L'univers est rarement aussi paresseux. » murmura Mycroft dans son palais mental.

Mycroft.

Sherlock éclata de rire.

« Merci, grand frère. » ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il le pensait sincèrement.

L'avion fit alors demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la piste d'atterrissage. Sherlock Holmes redressa fièrement le col de son manteau Belstaff, prêt à reprendre la partie inachevée, qu'il avait volontiers sacrifiée pour le bonheur de John.


	2. Une nuit étoilée au 221B

**Note de l'auteure : **Voilà le chapitre 2. Je promets de vous updater sérieusement la suite (étant donné que j'ai déjà plus ou moins écrit la suite) et mes partiels sont enfin finis! J'espère tenir le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les semaines (samedi ou dimanche), n'hésitez pas à me réclamer la suite (parfois, j'oublie tout simplement d'updater). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (si un personnage est trop OOC par exemple). Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude d'écrire des histoires depuis le lycée, Sherlock est le premier fandom qui m'en a donné envie !

Je n'ai pas supprimé la précédente fic mais je l'ai remplacée par celle-là, étant donné que le même thème revient globalement (la relation de John et de Sherlock avec Mary).

**Chapitre 2 : Une nuit étoilée au 221B**

Ce soir-là, Sherlock Holmes fumait silencieusement une cigarette avec Mycroft, le regard perdu dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, phénomène aussi fascinant qu'exceptionnel dans une métropole aussi polluée que Londres.

Il n'y a pas très longtemps, Sherlock aurait esquissé une moue dégoûtée à l'idée de voir Mycroft. D'entendre Mycroft. De discuter avec Mycroft. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs avec délices le visage décomposé de Mycroft lorsqu'il l'avait littéralement chassé du 221B, encore sous l'emprise de la cocaïne, qu'il avait prise à la fois pour oublier la déception que lui avait causé le départ de John, mais aussi dans l'espoir de fournir des ragots juteux à Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Mais Mycroft était le seul avec qui il pouvait parler honnêtement. John avait choisi de pardonner à Mary. Mary, qui lui avait tiré une balle au cœur. Littéralement et métaphoriquement.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi en penser. Depuis son retour, il était assailli d'émotions qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir. Il faisait des erreurs. Ses déductions n'étaient plus aussi brillantes qu'avant. Sa logique froide et implacable avait été écartée sous l'effet des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour John.

Comme il comprenait le sens des paroles de Mycroft maintenant.

« La vie n'est pas éternelle. Les cœurs se brisent. La compassion n'est pas un avantage. »

Sherlock avait choisi de laisser entendre à John qu'il avait pardonné Mary, pour qu'il puisse à son tour lui pardonner. John était heureux avec Mary. Il n'aurait pas supporté une deuxième trahison, en particulier depuis qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais si son amitié sincère pour Mary avait baissé sa vigilance, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer.

Tout n'était pas noir ou blanc. Mary avait effectivement agi sous l'effet de sentiments contradictoires. Elle n'avait pas voulu les tuer, sachant que John aurait été forcément incriminé. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir voulu gagner du temps en lui infligeant une blessure mortelle, mais pas immédiate. En effet, s'il était mort sur le coup, John aurait pourchassé l'assassin et Mary n'aurait peut-être pas pu regagner tranquillement son appartement pour cacher sa panoplie d'agent secret de la CIA.

Sherlock se demanda si John avait réellement cru à son mensonge. Il était médecin après tout. Même un idiot aurait pu deviner qu'une blessure au cœur était une blessure mortelle.

« Tu te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix en laissant le bon docteur se réconcilier avec Mary Morstan. » déduisit Mycroft, prenant l'initiative de rompre le silence de l'appartement.

« John l'aime et elle porte son enfant. Mais elle est aussi dangereuse et imprévisible. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour John. Je me charge personnellement de sa surveillance. Je suis actuellement en communication avec la CIA pour obtenir plus d'informations sur sa réelle identité.

Sherlock… une dernière chose. Comme tu as pu récemment faire l'expérience, la compassion n'est pas un avantage. Tâche de ne plus t'investir autant à l'avenir dans les affaires du bon docteur. Je ne pourrai pas simuler un deuxième retour de Moriarty. »

Mycroft éteignit négligemment sa cigarette sur un cendrier qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine et quitta l'appartement sans ajouter un mot.

Sherlock secoua la tête. En attendant d'obtenir plus d'informations sur Mary (comme prévu, le trésor promis par AGRA à John était vide), il lui fallait prendre de la distance envers John. Son réseau de SDF lui ferait un compte-rendu sur ses activités.

Hors de question d'emmener John résoudre des crimes pour Scotland Yard. Il devait redevenir à tout prix « le froid sociopathe de haut-niveau » pour faire face à ce nouvel ennemi. Le plus dangereux de tous, parce que John y était attaché. Parce qu'il portait l'enfant de John.


End file.
